Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to circuit interrupters, and in particular, to circuit interrupters with a trip indicator.
Background Information
Circuit interrupters are typically used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a fault condition such as an arc fault or a ground fault. Circuit interrupters typically include separable contacts. The separable contacts are operated automatically in response to a detected fault condition. One type of a circuit interrupter is a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI).
An existing ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The GFCI 100 is structured to detect a ground fault on a protected circuit and trip open separable contacts 102 in response to the detected ground fault. The GFCI includes a light emitting diode (LED) 104 that lights up when the separable contacts 102 are tripped open. However, a user may not normally be looking at the GFCI 100, and thus may not notice that the LED 104 is lit.
There is therefore room for improvement in circuit interrupters.